Life Unexpected
by ArraMidnight
Summary: Sometimes life has a way of being exactly the opposite of what you think you want, but isn't that what makes it exciting. Don't wanna give to much away, RoyxRiza are main pairing but all the rest of their entourage are important. Sorry everyone is so OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the first time he had left since they were moved back to the eastern command center, since everything that had happened with the Elrics...Since everything had changed in general...Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling of unease creeping over him at the idea of having to go back after just a few months shy of a year, especially alone...

"Sir." Hawkeye handed him a briefcase which he had no doubt he had just left in the room...What the hell would he do without her? He had been stupid to let her stay for so many reasons.

"Have a safe trip sir."

"Thank you Havoc, you'll make sure he doesn't blow the place up right?" She nodded, there was something off about her today. Something was wrong that she was trying to hide from him and doing a damn good job, if he hadn't known her for so many years he would have been fooled, but the way she was turning her knuckles white clutching them together told enough. Why hadn't he at least checked on her before he had to leave? He leaned in closer to the other man. "Make sure shes okay will you? Do you know whats wrong?"

"No sir." Havoc whispered. "But I can assure you we're alright on our own. Get in the car. Tell him to get in the damn car Hawkeye." He said more loudly.

"You'll miss your train sir, we'll see you in a week." He wanted to argue her, tell her that he needed to make sure that everything was okay first, but the higher ups never liked lateness and even with the new regime that hadn't changed. So he squeezed her hand quickly, not caring that she didn't like shows of any emotional connection in public, and stepped into the car.

She watched the car round the corner until it was completely out of sight, and every bit of her body gave away letting the stabbing pain that had been increasing all day take over as she curled into herself pressing against the wall, she could feel Havoc's grasp holding her steady and off the ground where she knew she would otherwise have fallen.

"So you gonna tell me whats wrong now?" She clenched her hands against her abdomen, it felt like something was gnawing at her insides, and the sharp, shooting pains just kept getting worst as well as more frequent. The pain decreased again for the moment and she was able to breath again.

"I don't know." She tried her best to breath in deeply while the pain was still at bay. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably and was freezing from the cold sweat that drenched her skin. "I was sick last night, I thought it was nothing and would get better, but it just keeps getting worst." She gripped onto her pants desperate not to fall, he wrapped his arms around her tightly guiding her to the stairs, they both knew the pain had to be crippling if she was willing to allow herself to show a sign of weakness in such a public place. He just felt lucky that she couldn't think straight enough to hit him for trying to baby her.

"Don't make that face, I'm allowed to be concerned, we've been friends for long enough that when your doubled over in pain I get to make sure your alright." She thought about arguing, but changed her mind. He was right, he genuinely was concerned, just as she knew she was when he was hurt especially when it was this inexplicable! "Can you stand on your own?" She tried only to feel the stabbing sensation again. Hawkeye reluctantly reached out clutching his hand. "Damn...Riza we need to get you to a hospi..."

"No! I can't..." She sucked in air attempting to make her heart stop pounding. "I have to..."

"Do nothing, come on I'll take you, hey come here!" He yelled up the stairs to where their coworker was waiting.

"Whats up?" Lieutenant Breda crouched down in front of them taking in both of their stances. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head biting down on her lip, trying to keep from crying out in pain.

"We're taking her to the hospital." The two men helped her to her feet, standing close enough to ensure that she could hold herself up.

"The second we get there you two have to leave." She gasped.

"Yes sir." Havoc said putting an arm around her shoulder. She chewed on the inside of her mouth holding tightly onto both males.

"Don't worry Hawkeye, we won't tell anyone you can actually feel pain." Breda whispered holding his hand out so she could hold on. She entwined their fingers together tightly against the now resurfacing pain.

"I'm sorry you two." She hated feeling weak, out of control...

"Don't do that." Havoc laughed, helping her get comfortably into the car with their other friend in the back seat. "What type of friends would we be if we ignored you?" She didn't have an answer for that, she couldn't even wrap her brain around speaking. Instead she just curled up in the seat next to her coworker, she tried to pin point the pain but it seemed to be everywhere at the moment, what the hell is wrong with me today!

The doctor pressed on her abdomen, and even lightly it hurt terribly sending shooting sparks of intense pain through her body. She hissed against the shock. Twenty minutes after arriving the doctor was finally in the room, and not a minute to soon, the pain was coming almost constantly now and she was so thankful to her coworkers who were still sitting by her side, much to both her embarrassment and relief. Part of her wanted them to leave, but only for her pride, only so neither of them could see her like this...The doctor moved his hands lower pressing again, she cried out in pain pressing her eyes closed as both her friends grabbed onto her.

" Lieutenant is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Though groggy from pain, she still heard that loud and clear. She shook her head spraying sweat down her forehead.

"What? No..." She swallowed air quickly. "Why?" The doctor wrote down something in his notes smiling reassuringly.

"I would like you to stay here for a moment, I'll be right back, I am going to get another doctor to talk with you okay?" She nodded barely listening to what he was saying, trying to wrap her brain around what he was saying, trying to explain to herself why that would be his first question...

"I would know if I was pregnant right?" She said breathing as deeply as possible through the pain. "Women are supposed to know that sort of stupid crap right?" They looked at one another, obviously neither of them had an answer. They were clearly both thinking the same thing she was, the symptoms, they made sense...It would also explain how she could go from nothing to the intensity of pain that she was currently in.

"Could you be? I mean is that a...You know possibility?" Havoc asked.

"Well yes, I guess I could be, but no...I would know that...Ugh why are you two still here!" She snapped grinding her teeth together and clutching onto the bedsheets.

"It's better than working?" Breda suggested squeezing her hand again.

"There's no way that's even true." She hissed breathing through her nose to ensure she was still getting enough air in spit of the fact that she felt like she was splitting in half.

"One of us does, sadly, have to go back eventually." He admitted, Havoc nodded tightening his grasp on her fingers as he felt her flinch, she talked big but she didn't want them to leave, he knew from experience that being in pain by yourself was absolutely terrible, and it would probably be worst if it was inexplicable and constant.

"If you want I would go." He said, the red haired man shook his head.

"Nah, just call me when you know whats up okay?" He said. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine." He assured her. She nodded gratefully, he was right, it would be fine, she thought, there was nothing she couldn't get through...

The doctors entered just as her friend left. The new person was smiling in that medical professional way that means you have to listen to me because I know everything. The woman stood by the end of the bed.

"Now I would like to kno..." The doctor began but Riza couldn't hear anything doubling over in blinding pain that coursed rapidly through her body. It was worst than before she was suddenly nauseous with pressure building as though it was attempting to rip her apart. The doctor was calling to another person whom Riza barely registered. "We are taking you upstairs." The first doctor told her, she wanted to argue, to explain that they had no idea what they were talking about since she wasn't pregnant, but the painful confusion begged to differ and she just wanted it to stop soon.

"Sir only family can come..."

"I'm her..."

"He's my..."

"Brother." They said in unison. It would have been funny in any other situation how quickly they could lie for one another. At the moment though she was just glad that he was clearly not intending to leave her alone.

"Thank you so much Jean." She whispered, he gave her a crocked smile.

"You can owe me if you want, but really its no big deal. Lets just make sure everything is alright." She nodded quickly.

"Definitely, lets do this." How was this where they were in such a short time...Most importantly, what in the world am I going to do? She thought as they made their way down the hall.

Her brain only seemed to register half of what was happening. She could see their mouths moving through squinted eyes, as though the whole room was in a thick fog. She clutched on to the hand she barely felt and couldn't even hear the words of encouragement from the people around her. She breathed through the pain as she would with any other injury, just like anything else she chanted like a mantra, everything was going to be alright, all she had to do was push!

She threw herself back on the bed relief washing over her whole body...The pressure was completely gone, she felt like she'd been pulled through a clothing press and hung out to dry, but it was over...Well actually...

"Congratulations, its a girl." Or maybe it was just the beginning.

**So this being the first chapter, and my first in this section I hope it wasn't to unbearably out of character, even though I know it was. Otherwise what do you think? Worthy in anyway?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, so heres the next chapter, sorry its a little slow. I do have some sort of direction for this story even though it probably doesn't seem like it at the moment! Oh and I laughed when I read my reviews, someone mention the show I didn't know I was pregnant, which is honestly what I was watching when this plot bunny started torturing me, go figure. ~Arra**

**Chapter 2**

Riza curled to her side, she couldn't see it, couldn't look at the bassinet they had placed by her bed, weak as that sounded to her. She felt a hand press against her back making smooth circles between her shoulder blades.

"Lieutenant?" A woman's voice asked, probably another nurse who came close to the bed. "Do you want us to leave her here?"

"I think you can take her to the nursery." Havoc said, she made no motion that indicated she had even heard the other woman, though he supposed it made sense. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through right now. Everything must be so confusing! He smoothed back stray pieces of her sweaty blond hair. "I'm gonna go make sure everything is okay with the baby. How about you rest for a little bit, you look like you could use it, I'm sure you didn't get much sleep last night." He couldn't really tell if she was listening, but he squeezed her shoulder briefly before following the nurse down the hallway to a windowed room with many other rolling bassinets full of tiny newborns just like the baby girl whom he'd been watching for the last hour and a half. He'd never seen anyone have a baby, and it definitely wasn't something he would have expected to see anytime soon! Poor Hawkeye, she hadn't spoken since the baby was born, he'd never seen her shut down like this even in the middle of complete chaos she always held it together. The poor baby too, it wasn't her fault she was born like that, she didn't know she wasn't planned for or why no one was holding her like the other infants...

"Would it be alright if I held her?" He asked the cheery looking nurse who was watching over the room of babies, she smiled and nodded.

"Your her uncle right? Your sister's not really the warm fuzzy type is she?" He held his arms out cradling the little bundle softly against his chest, right his sister, well that seemed an appropriate enough description of their relationship most of the time, they certainly fought like they were. "This wasn't planned for was it?"

"She didn't even know, kids aren't really her thing." He said staring transfixed at the little person's tiny pale features. He wasn't sure that he thought babies were all that cute, she was kind of wrinkly and scrunched like an old person. Yet she also had something so utterly fragile and completely innocent, babies had no choice but to trust adults with their lives. He ran a finger over her feathers of dark hair...Dark, odd her mother was so light...It wasn't until this moment that he realized he had no idea who this child's father was? He hated to ask, but at the same time he was concerned to know what would happen to her? He pressed a light kiss to her velvety white skin.

"Don't worry kiddo, I promise you will have a good life, no matter who your with or where you end up living in the end. I'll try to get your momma to come around soon." He smiled warmly, she had no idea what he was saying, but she cooed quietly at the sound of his voice.

"Sir, you guys have some visitors outside the nursery." The nurse informed him, he looked up to see the rest of their coworkers.

"May she come with me? I won't go far, you can watch me." He assured her, she looked a little skeptical at the idea of giving a newborn to a male military officer who could barely figure out holding her correctly, but she sighed and nodded.

"Bring her back before you go to your sister's room so we know where she is, we will bring her by later."

"Of course, thank you so much. Come on sprout, lets go meet some new people." He told her enthusiastically, bouncing her lightly. Her wide brown eyes lite up and she gargled happily when he held her close, she probably liked the body heat, he felt sure he had heard that about babies somewhere...

"So that doctor was clearly right?" Breda asked looking at the little wrapped up figure in his coworkers arms.

"Yes apparently. Seems like now were in an interesting situation, aren't we little one, shes a girl by the way."

"I guess the pink should have told us that." Falman said.

"Awe, shes adorable!" Fury said reaching out to hold onto her miniscule fingers, bouncing them lightly. "Hows Hawkeye doing?" Havoc shrugged smiling at the baby.

"No clue, she isn't really talking to me, or anyone right now."

"Can we see her?" Breda asked, he had been there earlier, she was obviously not in a mind state that would be conducive to becoming a parent today, not that anyone ever was really. She was so...Human. For someone they hadn't even know existed only hours before, this baby was a person with her own freewill and probably even her own personality. "Could I hold the baby?" Havoc nodded holding her out to his fellow lieutenant who took the little girl in his arms.

"I think I am going to go to Hawkeye's room, to see if she will talk to me, do you think that would be okay?" Falman asked leaning against the wall as he watched the others look at the baby.

"She might if you want to go try, it might be nice if its someone different." Havoc said rambling off her room number. He left the other three to give the baby her justified massive amount of attention and headed down the hall. He knocked softly on the door, when she gave no response he entered slowly into the darkened room. She moved slightly as the lock clicked on the door.

"So you are awake. Havoc said you weren't talking to him, so I thought I would try." He sat down in the chair by her bedside. She vaguely turned her head away as to not make eye contact. That didn't particularly surprise him, Hawkeye had always been a bit like a skittish animal when it came to anything resembling an emotional interaction, especially if it had to do with her own emotional state. "Have you looked at her yet?" This got her attention, she shook her head.

"Have you?" She asked hoarsely shifting to sit up slightly.

"Only briefly, the other three had her rather monopolized when I left."

"At least someone cares." She pulled her knees up to her chest, looking suddenly so much younger than she ever had.

"Well I'm sure her mom will come around eventually, she probably just needs some time." He said with a smile, she shrugged running her fingers up and down on the pattern of her bedsheets.

"I suppose so. I've never felt like this, I don't know what to do at all." She said. "What do you think?"

"I'd meet her first, then you can decide."

"Logical. But harder than a simple answer."

"Life has a way of being like that." He told her, she pushed a hand through her hair.

"You know I never wanted to be a mother." She sighed. "No like every other girl, it was not something I thought about."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you'll be a bad one, maybe going in without massive expectations for yourself is good. You can only do better than you think." This time she almost smiled.

"They said I can't leave, even though I feel perfectly fine. They want to observe me or something ridiculous like that."

"Obviously tyrannical bureaucrats, we can do work here tomorrow if you want. We wouldn't want you to feel like you could relax."

"I don't need to relax thank you very much. Its not like I did anything special that deserves different treatment." He hated to be the one to point out that work was going to say the same thing. Women were given maternity leave that was at least a few weeks, he could only imagine what she would say when that was suggested, he honestly feared for the poor soul who said it to her!

"Of course not Hawkeye, I'd never treat you different. That being said, you do look completely exhausted. I can make the others leave with me if you want to sleep..." She tried to interject, but he waved her off. "We'll be back first thing in the morning, you won't be out of the loop for a minute." She relaxed and nodded.

"Can you tell Fury to take Hayate home with him tonight. And thank all three of them a lot."

"Of course, now get some rest." He smiled.

"Thank you Falman." She said curling to her side on the bed away from him. He squeezed her shoulder lightly and turned back towards the door to go wrangle the rest of the men.

"Come on guys, were going to let her sleep and come back in the morning." Havoc looked like he wanted to argue, obviously he was worried about his friend as well as the baby. He didn't blame him, but he also knew they couldn't stay all night no matter how much he would have like to do so. "They will both be fine without us for the few hours that we're all sleeping." Fury nodded, being all together more reasonable than the other two it didn't surprise him that the youngest of them would understand more quickly. Havoc and Breda made eye contact momentarily before looking back to the group.

"You know hes right Jean." Breda said shifting the baby back to his friend. "Give her to the nurse and then we're going to get a drink. I'll make sure he leaves guys don't worry." The other two soldiers were obviously skeptical, but left them alone. "I know your worried about her, both of them, but lets get out of here. You also know she'd be happier pretending to think that we didn't care about her." He said bracingly, he pushed his friend back to the nursery. Havoc looked over the baby's sleeping features. He hate the idea of leaving her in that room alone, he'd never thought about children, but suddenly he was sad to think he most likely would never have any of his own, obviously...

"She really is something isn't she?" Havoc said walking towards the door, he looked at his friend who smiled.

"Amazing, good thing we get to play with her. We can come first thing in the morning, shes safe and cared for here." He said reassuringly. Havoc stopped right outside the nursery.

"Heymans?" The red head clapped his shoulder.

"I know, goodnight baby, put her back, we have to get out of here." He entered the nursery handing her back to the nurse with a smile.

"Told you I'd get her back in one piece." She smiled tightening the blanket around her little body.

"Well shes lucky to have such a caring uncle."

"You can tell her I will be back first thing." He said turning back to leave, but stopped. He reached into his pocket scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "Would you give this to her mom?" He asked, the nurse nodded. "Thanks, goodnight." He knew all he could do was give her a nudge in the right direction and hope things would work out, that she'd figure out how to be okay on her own. He kicked his friend off the wall. "Alright lets get out of here."

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last time, and I hope this chapter wasn't terribly disappointing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So heres chapter 3, I know it feels like nothing is happening, I guess I write at a kind of slow pace, so this particular chapter is still sort of important I think. Who knows, I am always hyper critical of my own writing!**

**Chapter 3**

Riza wasn't sure how long she slept, but it was still dark when she opened her eyes. She stretched, throwing her feet over the side of the bed on to the cold floor. She pushed on the slippers they left for her. She had never liked simply sitting still, and she most definitely couldn't in the hospital where everyone kept telling her to rest. Once on her own feet she was glad to find that her body only ached a little compared to earlier and she could move freely without any pain.

Hospitals, especially late at night, were generally understanding of the patients antsy nature. She pushed the door and entered the well lite hallway, there were a few nurses milling about and women in hospital gowns looking as exhausted and lost as she felt. She watched one of the nurses pushing a bassinet down the hall, to the nursery...

She wrapped her sweater closer to her body and followed the young woman, who entered through the side door of the small room. Where all the babies must be staying. There was another woman standing in front of the windows, her long tendrils of brown curls pulled loosely at the base of her neck, Riza came up next to her looking into the room with the rows of tiny containers. The other woman wrung her hands and wiped them on her skirt, only to begin wringing them again.

"Which one is yours?" Riza asked, blue eyes popped opened and smiled.

"Front, 3rd one in. His name is Seamus." She said, her eyes lighting up as she spoke about her newborn, but there were also tears rimming them. "Which ones yours?" She looked into the room, scanning for her own name, how could I not know which one was my baby? She thought. The other girl smiled. "Its okay, they had to tell me which one was mine when I first woke up as well. Whats your last name? Or does the baby have name yet?" She shook her head.

"Not yet, my last names Hawkeye." The young woman looked through the window. "Over there, 2nd row and 4th one in." Riza felt the air leave her chest. She was sleeping, but her long dark eyelashes grazed against her pale skin blowing softly as she breathed in and out... "Yeah they do that the first time."

"She looks...Wow, exactly like her father." She managed to chock out.

"Mine isn't here either. I'm Anna."

"Riza." She shook the other woman's hand. "Where is his father?"

"My husband is a journalist, hes working in the west right now. He thought he would be back, but...I just wish he hadn't missed our son's birth." She blew out a breath. "Wheres your...Daughter's dad." She smiled, Riza couldn't help but smile back at the obvious avoiding of partnering the other woman had just done, its good she didn't ask since Riza had no idea what the answer would be. What were they to one another? While now they were certainly something...Parents...

"We're in the military, hes doing work in Central. We had no idea ,so its not his fault he wasn't here."

"No idea..? About her!" Anna gasped.

"Not at all, so its gonna be a surprise when I tell him." The brown haired woman laughed.

"Damn, and I thought Seamus not getting to meet his daddy was hard. Good luck with that Riza."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." She sighed. "And good luck with your new baby."

"You too, shes beautiful." My daughter...Whose beautiful...Whose mine and ...Oh crap what was the right thing to do?

"And your little guys is handsome. Congratulations."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend, once he sees her how could he not, you know?" Hawkeye looked back to the baby, her thin pieces of black hair, she wondered if the baby had brown or blue eyes.

"I think I'm going to go see her." Riza said. "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything special, you'll figure your family out all on your own. Have a goodnight, I'm gonna try and get some sleep while I still can."

"Goodnight." She said waving to the other woman. "May I take my baby?" She asked a nurse, the girl nodded looking at her hospital bracelet.

"Just a moment." She disappeared into the room and reemerged cradling a small bundle. She shifted the child into her mother's arms. "Oh and your brother apparently left this for you." She almost asked who she meant until she remembered what they had said earlier, she took the piece of paper.

"Thanks so much." She said sinking down to a nearby bench. She propped the baby as best as she could in one arm, she had only held one baby in her life and only very briefly. Yet this wasn't that bad, somehow she seemed to just fit into the crock of her mother's arm.

She unfolded the paper and actually laughed out loud, screw you Jean! She thought looking over the words he had written quickly across the page. It was a sign of how well her friends knew her when they were aware that telling her she was going to be a total failure and that they didn't believe in her would be the best thing to motivate her and show her how stupid she was being. He was right, a rare thing, but today he was. Just because something was unexpected didn't mean she could let herself believe she was a failure, because if she did, of course that was exactly what she would be. A terrible failure like the paper said...

So what would a normal person do with their newborn? She looked at the baby who was blinking awake, for what she realized would be the first time she'd really see her daughter. Brown eyes stared sleepily up at the new person, Riza expected her to cry or fuss like all the babies she saw on the street, but she didn't. She just sighed contentedly turning her head about to look at the room. Her eyes were rounded with the exact same coloration as Riza's own, it all seemed so strange with the rest of her delicate, pointed features, to see her eyes...Its strange to see a mix of us, she thought. Riza could tell the nurses were watching her through the window, trying to make sure she was alright, but now that she had resolved to be a parent there was no way she wasn't going to figure out what to do her own way.

"You probably need to be fed so you can sleep, and we need to think of a name for you right?" She told the baby as they stood up again and started back on their way down the hall. "I wanted to walk her back, would you bring her bed to my room?" She could see the relief on the nurse's face as she nodded happily.

"Yes of course, I will have it to you in about fifteen minutes." The overly perky girl told her.

"Could you also bring all those papers you wanted me to fill out when she was born, I should probably make her an official human while I'm thinking about it." The nurse laughed.

"We can do that when I come in, glad to hear you and the baby are finding your stride." Yes, I suppose we will won't we? Riza thought shifting the little bundle carefully, inevitably that will have to happen.

She wasn't exactly sure how to get comfortable while holding the baby. It all felt to surreal, like a dream she would have to wake up from soon, which was to bad because she was beginning to see a way she could enjoy this life, at least a little bit. She moved the baby following one of the millions of how to guides the nurse left, most which she hadn't even bothered to read, so that she could get into a feeding position. It was surprisingly easy, the nurses had told her over and over again that many people had trouble and not to worry or whatever, but the baby seemed to be born with the knowledge of how to latch itself on. If anything could make the whole day feel real she knew it was this moment, just the two of them, like all the other mothers in the hospital. She looked over to the papers that the nurse had left. She would have to fill it out, but first there was a lot of decisions she would have to make, like what was going on her birth certificate? She allowed herself to melt into the pillows and curl up so that they were close together. She was glad she didn't feel tired, they had all night, their first night...Together.

**Thoughts? I would love to know what you all think of the story so far, I hope you are ****enjoying it! I have up to chapter 6 written out by hand, this story probably won't be to terribly long, but I have been known to write epics! This one I promise to finish quickly while I am still on a role and avoiding school :) Next chapter will be from a different perspective, but hopefully it won't be to weird. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
